Ghosts of Hell
by WitchAvenger
Summary: Just a collection of crossover one-shots, mainly SPN and DP centric, but with the odd one thrown in there. All should rate K-T. If it's M, I'll let you know. Lots of language, death, and probably ideologically sensitive material.
1. Whispers in the Fog - The Tape

**Hey guys.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated anything else. I've hit a bit of a bump with all of my stories so I've been writing to help get over it. So this will be my collection of one-shots that are, of course, cross-over'd with Danny Phantom. It'll probably be mostly SPN-centric.**

 **If you guys want me to explain a one-shot further (more than what I do at the bottom, or you want to clear things up) or make a story out of it, PM me the title of the particular one and I might. I can't guarantee I will expand, but I will definitely explain.**

 **You can also message me if you want to use it in your story or something. Anyways, enjoy this first one!**

 **BTW, the title of each one-shot is formatted like this:**

 **Title of story arc**

 **What type of crossover**

 **Title excerpt**

 **Inspiration(s)**

 **I own nothing except for the writing.**

* * *

 _Whispers in the Fog_

Danny Phantom, Supernatural

 _The Tape_

 _The indie horror game_ Kholat

* * *

"The guy's batshit crazy, Sam. That's all there is to it," Dean had his arms crossed as he leaned against the motel window. He looked a little like a disgruntled bird in his heavy winter garb, and extremely out of place. Most of their cases were located in warmer areas as a lot of the supernatural tended to stick with the larger populations, and those were more often than not in places with 'pleasant' weather - at least, that's what the common consensus was.

"Come on Dean, don't be like that," Sam gave him a look before grabbing a nearby VHS tape. The only thing indicating there was actually content was the sticker and the words on it in black sharpie: Nov. 1, 2006, "Bobby wouldn't have sent us out here - _all the way to Russia -_ for nothing. I mean, look at all of this," The younger Winchester picked up a rather thick stack of newspaper clippings and documents before slamming it back down on the table, "Missing persons, deaths… hell, even this Daniel guy has a lot of his own theories written down that we found in his office! There's way too much stuff happening up there on Kholat Syakhl that there can't be anything natural causing this. I mean, even the name of the mountain itself: Dead Mountain!"

"Then what could it be?"

"I-I don't know. All signs point to a vengeful spirit. The most recent incident - that Daniel was involved in - happened exactly like the ones in 1959 and 1987. Ten hikers each time: nine die from hypothermia or other means and one gets lucky. The three hikers always have injuries like that of a car crash but without the external bruising," Dean nodded for him to continue, "But vengeful spirits like to reenact their own death or the events surrounding it, yet no one before the first Dyatlov Pass incident has died up there besides the odd lost hiker. It couldn't be the first group either, because their deaths were also unexplainable. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well, what do the locals have to say about it?"

"Nothing really supernatural Dean. There really aren't any legends that fit. Many speculate that it's a case of cabin fever, but they weren't up there long enough for that. Others say avalanche paranoia, infrasound phenomena, military experiments gone awry or even the Mansi warriors. But if Bobby doesn't think it was any of these things - and neither do I - then it's something else. Maybe something _we_ haven't encountered yet," As he said this, Sam fiddled with the tape in his hands. The thing seemed worn, even though it was created not even a month prior, "Daniel says it's demons, or something that could easily be confused with them at the very least.

"And the ones that were lucky… they died a month later. Daniel says they tried to get him, but he was able to make it out alive."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't take what this Daniel guy says seriously. Yeah, he ended up doing a lot of leg work for us with the 'classified' government documents and newspapers but really man, he sounds nuts. He even _acts_ it, did you not see the first video? Where he _threw_ the guard and _stabbed_ the doctor with a _scalpel!?_ "

"Whatever Dean, I was only answering your question. Besides, I need to watch this so be quiet for five minutes."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

After inserting the tape, there was a bit of static before a black haired male appeared on the screen. The siblings had seen his pictures on the walls of his home: black hair, blue eyes, maybe around Sam's age… But something seemed different about him as he regarded the camera with glassy, half-lidded eyes. His skin was paler than the image laying on the table next to Sam and his face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Dean almost regretted his words earlier. _Almost._

" _My name is Daniel James Fenton and the date is November first of 2006. The…"_

He paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

" _The following I say of sound mind and under no duress."_

"I call bull," The older Winchester's gruff voice cut in briefly.

"Sh!" The sound was harsh and clearly, Sam was done with his shit. Dean pouted a little before lowering his gaze to the dirty carpet, his boots kicking at it. He wouldn't be caught dead walking without shoes on these kind of floors.

" _There is no one here to witness this recording. There is no one in the building. I will reiterate, I am all alone… I was there… On Dyatlov Pass…"_

Sam leaned forward in his chair a bit, the wood creaking under his weight.

" _The Russians told me nothing could have been up there with us besides wolves. That Vitalij… that he went crazy and killed all of them… and almost me._

 _But I was there."_

The American behind the screen squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

" _I_ saw _what happened…"_

He paused for so long that both brothers thought the video was over. Sam leaned forward to extract the tape from the player but jerked back immediately as Daniel's eyes snapped open, his voice raising to ear splitting levels. Dean's head snapped up quickly, practically giving him whiplash.

" _They can tell anyone that I'm crazy but that will never change what I saw! What really happened!"_

The current hospital patient was trembling at this point and Dean muttered 'fuck' lightly under his breath. It seemed Daniel had calmed down enough to speak relatively normally. But he was whispering now.

" _I...I saw something in that forest. Something dark… something evil. It came with the fog and orange light."_

He started to cry, tears were travelling from his eyes and his chin trembled violently. Sam squinted at the screen and Dean pulled out a chair with a screech, before sitting in it.

" _I-I can still feel its breath on my neck; its gaze still on my back."_

The crying male's hands came up to cover his mouth.

" _O-oh god… I'm still scared, scared that it'll get me like it got Vitalij. Like it got everyone else."_

Another deep breath, more tears.

" _Everyone. Else."_

He took a moment to get his sobs under control before whispering again.

" _I can still hear its voice in the deep recesses of my mind… whispering…"_

" _Are you coming?"_

Dean and Sam both stood with a shout, the man behind the screen doing the very same. Except he was shouting at the intruder in his home: to leave him be, that they got what they wanted. Orange light and fog seeped its way into the camera's line of sight, obscuring their view of what was happening.

" _Where are you?"_

" _P-please! No more! Go away!"_

With a final yell, it went silent. All they could hear were the heavy breaths of the American as he hyperventilated. Shuffling can be heard as he stood from his place on the floor and the Winchesters watched with bated breath.

" _I have no eyes."_

It felt like an eternity before a blood curdling scream reached their ears. Crashing could be heard but the screaming just wouldn't stop. It was a while before Sam smashed the eject button, cutting off the sound and keeping it from driving them to insanity.

They stood there, not saying anything for a while. Their eyes were wide and their chests were heaving. This wasn't anything they were used to. Nothing real was ever caught on tape, or nothing concrete enough to warrant real concern. But this raised the hairs on their arms and goose bumps dotted their skin, even though the room was comfortably warm and they were bundled up tight.

"We're seeing him, now."

…

"Y-yeah… yeah okay."

* * *

 **Vitalij is pronounced (vee-ta-lee)**

So this was a Supernatural and Danny Phantom crossover with elements from the indie horror game _Kholat_ thrown in. This really has no place in any of the timelines of DP or SPN. There isn't even a tie in with the plot of _Kholat._ I just used a few of the aspects and three quotes from the game.

The incident of Dyatlov Pass happened on Februaury 2nd of 1959 (yes it actually happened), where nine hikers died on the mountain on Kholat Syakhl in the dead of night. There were originally ten, but one became sick and stayed behind before they even truly embarked on their journey. He didn't actually die in real life, but that was something I added on my own to add more to the short I wrote. Anyways, during a strong storm they were slightly off course and decided to camp instead of turning back. Sometime in the middle of the night, the hikers cut the tent to escape something from _inside_ the tent, they ran out into the snow in their underwear and and bare or socked feet. If I remember correctly, six died from hypothermia. The remaining three bodies were not found until the following spring when the ice thawed. All three suffered injuries like that of a car crash, but there were no external bruises. One of them, a female, had her tongue either ripped or cut out. Before they were buried, their families reported that their skin was orange and their hair grey. The only footprints there were those of the hikers.

This incident has not had any real explanation, but many speculations.

The incident I mentioned in '87 does not exist, that was something I also made up for the story.

As I tend to do, Danny does not have any powers in this story (because honestly, I don't like him with powers, it makes things extremely difficult to write).

So yeah, I think that's it. Hope you guys liked it! Review and let me know what you thought and if you have any questions! I also take suggestions (not requests, because I can't guarantee I can do them) on what I should do next.

Have a nice day! I suggest playing _Kholat_ or at least watch Markiplier play it, it was absolutely fantastic.

All in all: review, play/watch _Kholat,_ and keep an eye out for updates! Thank you!


	2. Whispers in the Fog - The Visit

**I've been working on everything. And this is the only one that's bore fruit so far... unfortunately.**

 **I own nothing except for the story.**

* * *

 _Whispers in the Fog_

Danny Phantom, Supernatural

 _The Visit_

 _The indie horror game_ Kholat

* * *

Sam never liked hospitals, and he probably never would. The smell of death clung to anyone who entered like a thick miasma, and they were known to house and breed some of the more lost and nasty spirits. All in all, hospitals just held bad memories for those who lingered.

He shivered before pulling his winter coat closer around his tall frame. Another thing about these places, they were always cold. Maybe this scalding hot piece of shit tar that passed for coffee here would keep him warm. Swirling the black liquid in the styrofoam cup, Sam glanced up.

The town was small, thus, the hospital was verging on claustrophobic. The waiting room was crowded with cases of frostbite and hypothermia, the chatter of people a dull roar. Both brothers kept to the walls, squeezing against the chipping plaster in an attempt to avoid touching others. Oh God, they were going to catch something. Every human that brushed up against them had a horrible, wet cough. One that sounded heavy with mucus, maybe blood… You never know.

Yet, despite all of the noise, the bodies and the smells, everything still felt a bit...anticlimactic. Sam's shouts of ' _izvinite_ ' had been left unanswered, not one person so much as turned their head in their have probably been waiting for an hour, and no one has come to see them. They haven't even had the chance to flash their fake CDC badges to the staff members.

"I say we just go in," His older brother cut into his thoughts. Of course he expected him to think 'do first and think never'. That was Dean Winchester. That was the Winchester mentality, actually, "This is taking way too long."

"Yeah, okay Dean. And what, you're going to be fluent in Russian all of a sudden? Good luck with that," Sam scoffed, a lock of brunette hair flying up in the air at the action. Dean scowled before tossing back the rest of his coffee, the sound of his snow jacket oddly loud.

"It's not like you're fluent, _Samantha_."

"At least I know more than you. Do you know anything besides 'no'?"

"... _Nyet_..." The response was resigned and the youngest felt slightly accomplished at this, even if there was a snarky undertone.

"Besides, you can't just go barging in and causing trouble. We're not back home, where it's easy to explain and the only trouble we could get in is with the local feds," He ran a hand over his face, "This is Russia Dean. Not home. We get into a pickle here, we might not set foot on America soil again, worst case scenario."

"I know, okay? And seriously? Pickle? Who uses that anymore?"

"You know what, Dean? Screw you."

" _Prostite, ser_ ," Dean looked down at the petite blonde in front of him, surprised at being addressed. Taking a quick peek around, he realized that while they were bickering, the busyness had died down, " _Mogu ya tebe pomoch'_?"

"Uh…" Was his smart reply. Before Sam could cut in and save him from embarrassing himself, the nurse smiled.

"Oh, Americans? What are you doing in small town?" Her accent was thick, but her English was good. The tenseness in their shoulders evaporated as the issue of a language barrier was taken care of. They never did any international hunts, mainly because if they got caught, they'd be in more trouble with more dangerous people than just the FBI. They had to be careful.

Sam cleared his throat before pulling out his badge, Dean doing the same, "We're agents of the CDC and we're here to question one Daniel Fenton. Could you lead us to his room?"

The smile melted from her face and her eyes took on a steely glint, "You want to talk to crazy man? Why? You investigate sickness, not, how you say, 'accidents'." They both swallowed at the danger in her tone.

"Uh, yes. We're here for a follow up on what happened on the mountain," He didn't need to elaborate, everyone knew what mountain he would be talking about, "We have reason to believe that there may have been a virus involved."

Her brown eyes seemed to stare straight through the hunters, calculating, reading them. It felt like an eternity before she seemed to nod to herself before turning on her heel, a finger beckoning them to follow, "I don't know what you'll find. We examined the bodies, and we found nothing. What makes you so different?"

"Just covering our bases, miss," A sniff was all the eldest received in response.

Dean silently wondered what it would be like to talk to this man. The locals didn't like him - hell - neither did he. If he was really as crazy as that footage led him to believe, he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay any longer in this frozen wasteland. He just wanted to go back home, drink a nice cold beer and work on his baby under the sun. Yeah, home sounded nice just about now.

"Here. Good luck talking to the psycho," Sam wasn't even able to squeeze in a 'thank you' before she sped out of the hallway, seemingly eager to leave their presence. Whether it was them or the patient, he didn't know. He had money on it being the latter, though.

"Dude, she may be cold but _damn_ ," The eldest murmured, "She's got a nice ass."

"You shouldn't objectify women like that," A quiet but steady voice said, casually reminding them why they were here in the first place, "Especially Natalia, she'd bend you over her knee and take a paddle to your ass like a babushka."

There was an awkward silence, Sam not knowing what to say and Dean making a face that slightly resembled him being constipated. The bedridden make just gazed at them, his face revealing nothing of what he could be feeling.

Even if his eyes weren't alight with terror and his skin lacking the sheen of sweat he had had in the video, the Winchesters knew this was their guy. He had the short raven hair that seemed to stick up in all directions and his blue eyes had dark shadows beneath them. He had a slight stubble, but other than that he was an exact duplicate. Or the same guy, you pick.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Fenton," He went to grab his badge, "We're from the CDC -."

"I know who you are, Winchester," That caught them both off guard. All the training their father put them through momentarily left them as they froze, their eyes slightly wide in surprise and shock. Monsters knew their names, but never the victims, "Don't be so surprised. After I was up… up there, I had to find out for myself what it was. I came across you hunters in my little research project, didn't think anything would come of it…" He talked around the incident he had had a month prior, the memories still obviously fresh in his mind.

With a look, the hunters closed the door for privacy before standing at either side of the bed. It made the other male feel uneasy with both dangerous people in such a small room with him, standing on each side of him. He felt protected and threatened at the same time.

It was Sam who started talking first.

"I'm sorry about what's happened, but we need more information from you," He didn't want to meet Daniel's heavy gaze, they were too blank; too strange, even for him. But he was silent, and normally that wasn't a good thing during an investigation, "Daniel-."

"Danny."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Danny. Not Daniel, not Dan, Danny," Dean made a face but neither paid heed to him.

"Okay. Danny. It's important we get this information from you, someone who was up there on the mountain," Danny sighed, before pushing himself upright. Sam helped readjust his pillows so he'd be comfortable. He didn't trust the guy, but he wasn't cruel.

"Thank you Mr. Winchester," He paused before continuing, "I'm going to assume you read my files? The ones I kept in my desk?" Sam nodded and Dean coughed.

"Yeah, and I'm going to tell you it didn't help us much," The words seemed insensitive, but they were true nevertheless. He nodded.

"Then you know as much as I do," Sam's heart sunk, "Everything you found was all I could get my hands on, and to be honest, right before I was… attacked, I had hit a block."

"Shit," Dean groaned before running his hand through his hair. His voice increased with every word that left his mouth, "Well that's just great, now we're going up their half-cocked and that means we're probably going to die!"

"Okay Dean, just - calm down -."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down Sammy?! How can I when this hunt could get you killed?! When I get my hands on Bobby..." Dean was practically ripping his hair out of his head he was so frustrated. They've never been this blind and unsure of anything in a hunt.

"Now listen, you can't just scream in a hospital!"

"I do whatever I damn please! This is getting beyond ridiculous! We can't go up there knowing jack shit!"

"I know that but you need to calm down!"

As they argued, Danny slipped farther from their minds, which was good for him at the moment. The injured male mulled over his thoughts, deciding whether he should help them or not. He wanted to find out what had happened so bad, and put an end to it, but could he do it with them?

Well, he couldn't exactly do it himself.

"Guys."

They didn't turn.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have taken so long to decide.

"Watch it Dean."

"Since when did you get so bossy?"

"Guys!"

"When you started acting like a spoiled brat!"

"That's rich coming from you!"

"Mr. Winchester!" They both rounded on him with a harsh 'what'. There was a long pause before they realized how childish they were being, but Sam was the only one with the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry about th-."

"You're not going in blind."

"What?" Dean whispered, his tone slightly hostile.

"You won't be going in blind. Quite possibly deaf, but not blind."

"And how's that?"

"Because I'm going with you."

* * *

 **I made Dean a bit of a dick didn't I? Oh well.**

 **If you liked, please send a review! They drive me!**


	3. Whispers in the Fog - Q&A

Q&A for Story Arc: Whispers in the Fog

 **From:** Guest

 **Q** : Danny without powers kinda gets rid of the whole "Danny Phantom" bit, don't you think. Why even include him if he isn't going to even slightly resmeble his actual character, why not make an OC?

 **A:** That may be what you think, but I don't think so. To me, Danny is more than his powers; his character is not just defined by his powers. I mean, a good portion of the. Fanfictions on this site are highschool!AU or something of that ilk. So they take out the supernatural in Dean's life or they remove magic from the world of Harry Potter. It's essentially the same thing as what I've done. Or they make him half Angel, half demon, half wolf or even half vampire. You could say the same to the authors of those stories, but you don't (at least I don't think so) because they're AU. Mine is an SPN AU.

Keep in mind that this is a story arc, and this one-shot is merely a glimpse as to what this section is about so far. You haven't seen the whole thing, and I can guaruntee his personality will be similar to canon. Just a little tweaked because he's now in his twenties instead of fourteen, and he's now experienced something quite traumatic.

So yeah, I don't believe his powers define who he is as a character. So no, I'm not putting in an OC. Because other characters will be in there from Danny Phantom.

Thank you for reviewing!


	4. A Different End - It's Started

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry it's not _Whispers in the Fog_ , but this is another story arc for _Ghosts of Hell_! Thanks for being so patient!**

 **Also, this is NOT a _Danny Phantom_ crossover. This is one of the few story arcs that I have planned that isn't crossovered with _Danny Phantom_.**

 **Look to chapter 1 - Whispers in The Fog: The Tape - to understand the format of the title.**

 **I own nothing except for the writing.**

* * *

 _A Different End_

Legion, Supernatural

 _It's Started_

 _The movie_ Legion

* * *

 _When I was a little girl, my mother would remind me each night before bed to open up my heart to God, for he was kind, merciful, and just._

 _Things changed when my father left a few years later, leaving her to raise me and my brothers in a little place on the edge of the Mojave Desert._

 _She never talked of a kind and merciful God again._

 _Instead, she spoke of a prophecy._

 _Of a time when all the world would be covered in darkness, and the fate of mankind would be decided._

 _One night, I finally got up to courage to ask my mother why God had changed, why he was so mad at his children._

 _'I don't know,' she said, tucking the covers around me, 'I guess he just got tired of all the bullshit.'_

* * *

It's been a week. Nothing has happened for a week. No hunts, no calls, nothing. It was bittersweet to Dean. They could finally just… drive. But something big had to be coming, something so large in scale that demons weren't coming topside and angels were no longer giving them cryptic messages. Cas hadn't even shown his face for the duration of the week. A month ago this would've been normal behaviour for him, but not now.

"Hey Sam, can you take a look at the map? Baby needs gas," The eldest Winchester said, his green eyes never leaving the so road in front of him. Sam pulled his gaze from the desert wasteland that rushed by, feeling utterly bored that even Dean's horrible music couldn't break it up. He sighed before pulling the map from the glove box, the crinkling of paper rather loud.

"Uh… I'm not sure where we are…"He said after a while, staring at the chaos that was red, blue and grey lines. He was about to say something else but let out a large gust of air, the seat belt pulling tight when the car jerked forward.

"What the fuck?!" Dean cried out, lightly tapping the wheel with the palms of his hands, "Come on baby, don't do this to me."

"Dean, there's a diner up ahead," Sam raised a finger to point it out, it was pale - most likely sun bleached - and covered in sand. The words 'Paradise Falls' dominated the roof, "It looks like they've got gas and a tool shed. Let's pull in there." Dean almost protested, but after seeing several people through the windows and a car with the hood up, the lower half of a person peeking out, he grunted in agreement. The impala had slowed down to a snail's pace and Dean felt himself strain to get it into the conjoined shed.

After the car rolled to a stop, the brothers stepped out of the vehicle, the dry desert air causing the elder to cough violently.

"Are you okay, mister?" Still coughing into his arm, Dean glanced at a boyish male, his accent strong. He was wiping calloused hands on his faded jeans, grease coming away like paint from a brush. He must've been the one working on the modern truck in the other shed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," He bit out, wincing from the sharp scratch in his throat.

"Something the matter with your car?"

"Yes!" Sam cut in, his tall frame jumping in next to Dean, "Can you take a look at it? Maybe fix it? We'll pay!"

"Huh? No way! That's my baby!" Sam's older brother mumbled indignantly, but he quickly hushed him with a sharp nudge to his side. If the mechanic had heard him, he didn't let on and simply nodded.

"I can try to get her fixed up in a jiffy, but the price will be set when I'm done. You won't mind?" Dean huffed, but conceded, "Oh, uh, the name's Jeep." He held out a relatively clean hand out for the brothers to shake, which they did.

"Dean. You scratch her you die."

"Sam."

"Nice to meet ya, Sam, Dean. You can wait in the diner, maybe get a glass of water while your at it. Sounds like you'll need it," He smiled at them before going back to the truck. While he was under the hood, he shouted to them, "There's also some nice steaks and burgers. Even pancakes if you want some."

"Thanks Jeep!" Sam called before bounding off, Dean walking fast to keep up, "I could use some food."

The door opened easily with a ding, the blinds rattling against the glass. Sam was first in, the top of his head nearly brushing the top of the door frame. Dean followed, silently taking stock of the people there.

A couple sat at the table closest to the pair, the wife's eyes scrutinizing him. They were dressed to impress and probably were the owners of the car, no one dressed like that would live in this wasteland. Farther back into the corner was a young woman, probably the daughter of the couple. She was eyeing them with a flirtatious look, and Dean winked at her. The mother glared.

An older man, old enough to be their father, was on a stool by the TV, his fist hitting it rather hard. He was bickering with the cook behind the counter, whose shirt was covered in grease and a hook adorned his right hand.

"Just sit wherever you like, I'll be with you in a sec," Dean's attention was drawn to the heavily pregnant woman in the waitress' attire. She smiled at them and he heard Sam's breath hitch. She looked just like Jess.

He grabbed his arm and dragged him to a booth near the back, one with a clear view of the door and every single occupant in the room. Sam's face was drawn tight, but he seemed okay.

"Just holler when you're ready," The waitress stopped by with the menus, "Name's Charlie. Oh, and the specials are on the board." And with a flourish, she was speeding to the counter.

They took their time to decide what they wanted, seeing as it would be a while before the impala was seen to. Dean hummed to himself, thinking the burger sounded pretty good. Then again, a burger anytime sounded pretty good.

"Charlie?" He called, not too loud to be obnoxious but loud enough to garner her attention. She strode over rather awkwardly and pulled a out a pad of paper.

"What'll it be?"

"Can I get the stack of pancakes with a coffee?" Sam wasn't entirely comfortable looking at her but he wasn't about to be rude.

"And I'll get the Paradise Special, sweetheart. With a beer please," He smiled at her.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a moment with your drinks," Sam watched her leave before turning to Dean.

"You don't think…?"

"No, Sam. Just… don't," Sam looked away quickly, his large hands rubbing at his wrists, "Jeez man, I thought you've gotten over her death by now. I know it was hard, I know, but if you hold on it's just going to get harder to let go."

Sam gave him an unreadable look.

"What?"

"It's just… I never knew you could be so deep."

Dean sputtered and slapped at Sam, "Shut up, Bitch!" Sam threw his head back and laughed, leaning away from Dean's reach.

"Jerk!"

"Woah, careful there. Don't want to spill your drinks now, do we?" Charlie had come back, a mug of steaming coffee in one hand and a beer in the other. The brothers smiled at her in thanks, "I'll be right back with your food."

Sure enough, she was back right after she left, two plates in her hands. The smell of cooked meat reached Dean's nose and his stomach growled loudly in response, the aroma was mouth watering. Charlie set the plates down in front of them with a knowing smile.

"Enjoy," The bell to the door rang and the guy previously at the TV entered the diner. The WInchesters hadn't realized when he left, but now he was back at it, after reassuring the couple that Jeep was close to fixing their BMW. After a hard hit, the screen righted itself and a loud ringing noise sounded from the old box.

"What the hell is that?" The cook said, everyone in the diner staring at the screen in disbelief and caution.

"Must be one of them test things."

"Yeah, that don't look like a test," Charlie snarked from her spot at a nearby table, a rag in her hand.

"Percy," The cook looked back at him, "Check the radio, see if there's anything on the channels."

Every single station had the same sound, each at different pitches, and resonating with the one coming from the TV. It sent chills down Dean's spine and he didn't join in when they tried to guess what was happening. Instead, he just turned his attention to Sam, having a hushed conversation with him.

"Something's not right," He kept eating, not meeting Sam's gaze, but not ignoring him either, "Think Cas knows something?"

"I don't know, we could try to call him. But there isn't any service out here."

"Shit."

"I don't think so, the shit cut off in the middle of my conversation," Dean and Sam looked at the dark man who emerged from the back room, he must've arrived before they got there, "I want my money back." Was he talking about the phone?"

"Well that's perfect! Just perfect!" The woman who had glared at Dean earlier sounded near hysterics; her husband was comforting her, trying to calm her down. After a couple of minutes, everyone seemed to not be on edge anymore and going back to their normal conversations. Jeep came into the diner, talking to the man - Bob, they found out - in the back. He kept glancing at the couple in the booth. Looks like their car wasn't getting fixed.

The bell rang again, and an old woman came through. She was all smiles as she sat down and Sam felt mildly creeped out, eerily reminded of a clown. Charlie was talking to her, getting her order. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but it seemed harmless enough. It wasn't long before the old woman was talking to the couple nearby, acting like the stereotypical grandmother who talked to anyone.

"You think I should call for him?" Dean's voice cut through his musings.

"No. He hasn't answered us in the past week, he probably won't now," He shrugged, "Besides, we can't just have him appearing in front of everyone."

Dean sighed before taking a deep swig of his beer.

"Excuse me?" Charlie's incredulous voice reached them and Sam stood, a protective surge rising up within him.

"I said your fucking baby's gonna burn."

"Woah there," Percy said from behind the counter, his face on of utter disbelief. Charlie cursed at the woman before slamming the pad on the table, walking away rather quickly despite the heavy weight that was her stomach.

"Sam!" He didn't hear Dean get up behind him, trying to pull him away as he stormed over to the old woman - Gladys. The wife tried to confront her, but Gladys cursed her out as well.

"What did you say?!" He didn't understand why he was so angry. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Jess, maybe it's because she was pregnant, he didn't know. But he was absolutely livid. His wide hand landed on her pink knitted shoulder.

Dean saw her before Sam did, and pulled him back. Pain rushed through his arm as the woman bit into him with sharp teeth. Teeth that weren't there before biting through leather and skin, all the way down to his bone. He briefly panicked, thinking she was a vampire but then he saw her eyes. Black.

"You're all going to fucking die!" She cried out when Dean sent a punch to her face, backhanding him and hitting the table of one of the booths. The room was chaos, Bob pulling a gun from behind the counter and the husband pulling his wife over to their daughter, trying to protect his family. Jeep had jumped in front of Charlie, telling her to get back, a protective hand on her stomach.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satan-_ " His exorcism was cut off as he was backhanded across the room, his head striking the wall. Percy threw a frying pan at her, the bones in her neck snapping and the metal biting into her cheek. But she got right back up.

"I'm not a demon, Winchester!" Demon Galdys shouted, her voice doubling. She was cackling. She jumped on the wall above the family, crawling onto the ceiling. She jumped down behind Bob and threw him, the gun falling to the ground and at Jeep's feet. He didn't hesitate to pick it up and aim, but his finger shook, not sure whether he should pull the trigger.

"You bitch!" Dean cried out as he grabbed the sawed off shotgun tucked into his pants. She was approaching the boy, teasing him.

"You will never save her."

"Shoot her Jeep!" Percy shouted from the stove, another pan in his hand. She cried out, sliding forward at an inhuman pace. The injured Winchester aimed at her skull, and fired. She fell to the ground, and didn't move again.

Dropping the gun, Dean groaned in pain. The wound in his arm was agony, "Sammy?!" He briefly felt someone lifting his head and pressing something to his arm, but the pain clouded his senses.

Sam came back to consciousness to Dean's cries, alert almost instantly, "Dean? What happened," Jeep was leaning over him, a wet cloth to his forehead, wiping away the blood leaking from a cut in his hairline.

"You doing good Sam?"

"Where's Dean?" Jeep looked over to Sam's brother's prone figure on the ground, his head on the teenager's lap. She was shushing him as tears leaked from his eyes. His jacket was in a bundle on the ground beside him, the deep wound on his arm steadily leaking blood into Bob's grasp, who was holding a cloth to the bite.

Sam sat up quickly, ignoring the wave of vertigo that hit him.

"Dean!" He rushed to his side, running hands over his brother's face. Green eyes glazed over in pain met his own.

"Hey S'mmy," He slurred, smiling at his little brother, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sam muttered, "Start worrying about yourself for a change."

"Don't need to," He sighed, "I've got an angel looking after me," He gestured to the girl watching after him, who gave a watery smile, "Her name's Audrey." His pained smile turned to a smirk and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We need to get him to a hospital," The man earlier - Kyle - said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Sam nodded, before grabbing one of Dean's arms.

"Help me out here Dean, we both know you eat too many burgers," Dean groaned as he tried to get his legs under him, but he fell back to the ground.

As they were trying to get him up, Bob and Jeep quickly went outside with the body of Gladys, wrapped in a tarp. Kyle had gone with them, who left with a, "Who cares, the bitch just walked on the ceiling," It didn't take them long. Dean still couldn't get up, as he kept crying out in pain, a bad bruise in his side quickly being discovered.

"Don't bother," A voice said from behind them and Bob swung around with his gun.

"Cas?!" Sam cried out in surprise and relief, "Cas! Please help him!"

His face pinched, with what, Sam didn't know, "I can't. I'm… almost out of grace. I rebelled against Raphael; I have been cast out of Heaven," Sam's eyes widened and he felt them burn, much to his disbelief, "But someone is coming that can help. I promise."

"Who are you?" Bob's gruff voice cut through, "How did you get in here?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord," He bit out, his blue eyes never moving from Dean's face, studying him.

"Look! It's the police! Thank God!" Charlie cried out, she went to dart out of the diner but Jeep held her back.

"Wait, L.A.P.D.?"

"Do not fret, Jeep," The trench-coated man said, "He is here to help us."

"What is he?" Bob shot sarcastically, "Another 'angel of the Lord'?"

"Yes," The man's hostility went over the angel's head, "He is an archangel. His name is Michael."

"Cas?" Dean's quiet voice cut in. Piercing eyes turned on him, but he couldn't bring himself to be uncomfortable, "Where have you been?"

"All will be revealed in due time, Dean Winchester," Everyone's heads turned to the newcomer who was standing at the door. He had short blonde hair and wore a long grey coat. In his hand was a duffle most definitely full of weapons, "My name is Michael, and my brother speaks the truth." Audrey inched away from him as Castiel lowered his head in respect, she could feel the power radiating off of his body. She was one of the first to believe Castiel's words.

Even with a shotgun pointed in his face - courtesy of Bob - he leaned down and laid a hand on Dean's head, closing his eyes. Those present could still see the blue glow through his lids, a wave of power overwhelming their senses. Dean was now wide awake, his eyes trained on the archangel above him. He could feel his wounds closing, the pain ebbing and the blood disappearing.

Michael's eyes opened, "Thank you," Sam breathed out. His eyes were wide in awe.

The angel nodded, before addressing everyone else, "Lock the doors, more are coming."

"More of what?" Howard - Audrey's father - asked, his hand tightening on his wife's shoulder.

"More like her," He turned to Sam and Dean - who was now standing, any signs of his wounds now gone, "You should go get what you need from your car, you'll need it."

"Get what?" Charlie said from behind Jeep, her hand on her stomach and face peeking past his shoulder. She didn't get an answer, but she didn't need one, because the brothers came back in with two duffels, the barrels of guns peaking out.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Kyle shouted, his hand reaching for the piece he hid in his own jacket, "Why do you have all of those guns in your car?!"

"Er…" Dean glanced at Cas and Michael, who both nodded, "So that Gladys bitch? Noticed how she kind of walked on the ceiling? Black eyes? Baby teeth? We, uh, hunt things like her on a daily basis."

"Bullshit," Bob snarled.

Audrey and her mother, Sandra, cried out when the lights powered off. Audrey's panic disappeared when she felt her father's hand squeeze her shoulder. No one noticed when it became dark, because now it was pitch black in the diner, the cover of night dominating the sky. But no stars were out tonight.

Flashlights were turned on, the bright light causing most to squint. The lights settled on Michael and Castiel, who were both tense.

"Now what?"

They looked up.

* * *

Again, thanks for being so patient, and thank you for reading! This is going to be a little tough to write, since the canon!angels are different in _Legion_ than they are in _Supernatural_ , but I'll make some changes to make it work. These changes will be explained as the arc progresses.

Also, let me know if there are any mistakes I need to fix, most of this was written in a day.

All in all: review, watch _Legion_ (such a great movie), take the poll on my profile page, and keep an eye out for updates! Thank you!


End file.
